Kamen Rider Agito: Fate of Creation
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: The Holy Grail War has begun again. One amnesic Master has lost the life that he once had and now struggles to protect what is left of the life that he has come to accept, but now faces the possibility of losing it all. With his Servants by his side he will protect what is left as he tries to figure out the secrets of his past as he unlocks the power of the forgotten hero... Agito.


Here it is the first Kamen Rider Agito and Fate Cross. For those that are fans of my Kamen Rider Ryuki: A Rider's Persona you knew this was coming. I know what you all are thinking really Nero Angelo Sparda you already have several other stories stop adding new ones, but there is a note at the bottom that has a offer i am interested in. Well I hope that you all like this and i didn't screw this up.

Last edited on: March 28, 2014

* * *

**Chapter 1: New World, New Servants**

"Hikaru-ni can we finish the last couple of episodes of Fate/Zero please?" Akiko questioned, giving him her best puppy dog eyes look that she could with a quivering lip as well.

He didn't know why she was doing that, she honestly didn't need to. It was questionable to their parents, whether they should actually let her watch it or not, but they caved. And the supposed eighteen or nineteen year old did to under that adorable gaze.

Hikaru had short spiky dark blood red hair that was brushed to the side and had light brown eyes that were the same shade as caramel and had pale skin. Akiko had caramel eyes and her hair was a dark black that she had inherited from her father.

Yes her father. Hikaru wasn't really their son, but they had found him on the side of the road during a camping trip several years ago and had taken him in ever since.

The only thing that he had remembered about himself was his name, Hikaru. Heck when they first found him they thought that he was an American or European tourist here on vacation. Not that he could blame them. Heck for a time he thought that he was an American or European too. He got a lot of curious looks from everyone at school, including several teachers as well.

So after several months of no reply they decided to take him and adopted him as their own, and that was the day that he took on their last names, Kazuki.

"I don't get why you do that, honestly, you know that I won't say no," Hikaru admitted.

"I know, but don't deny that you think I'm adorable," Akiko said, getting a chuckle from him.

"True, I'll get the popcorn, you set it up," Hikaru said, going to the kitchen and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and warming it up. When it was finished he went into the living room and saw that Akiko was ready and gave her the popcorn.

As they watched the episodes unfold, and the story reach further and further toward the end, Hikaru grabbed the arms of the chair to the point that his knuckles were almost completely white from how tightly that he held the arms of the chair.

By the time that the series was over, Hikaru was almost as pale as a corpse and quickly said goodnight to her as he made his way up the stairs to the shower to relax. Showers always helped him relax for some reason, they were always so calm and he always felt calm when he was taking one.

When he was finished he made his way to his room and put on his night clothes and after that, he checked in on Akiko and saw that she was asleep in her room. After that he smiled slightly as he made his way back to his room and went to sleep.

**Dream **

**_"Hikaru! Don't do it!" _**_A woman yelled out._

"_Don't turn away," a softer male voice said over the woman's voice, almost as if it was whispering right in his ear._

**_"Hikaru come back!" _**_Another woman cried out._

_"Don't turn away," the man's voice said, louder than before._

**_"Hikaru-Kun! Don't go!"_** _Another woman cried out, he could hear her starting to sniffle, making him thinking that she was starting to cry and the second seemed to be staring to cry as well._

_"Don't turn away," the man's voice said, louder than before._

**_"Hikaru, stop! We can find another way!" _**_Another man cried out._

_"There is a reason, why you must go," the man's voice said._

**_"Hikaru/Hikaru-Kun, don't go. Please I-"_**_ both women said, but before they could finish they was cut off._

_"Don't turn away. There is a reason why you must go there. You are needed. Do not allow yourself to close your eyes out of fear. Be strong."_

_The male voice said, this time as loud to him as if the person was standing right in front of him. He then blinked his eyes and saw a man in front of him. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt and white pants. He had dark brown eyes and long brown hair that went down to the base of his neck._

_"Be strong. Please, stop my brother and destroy the Holy Grail," he said. He looked down and saw thousands of people screaming in pain._

**Reality**

Hikaru gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat as he quickly leaned up in bed. After a couple of breathes he placed his hand on his hand and tried to calm down, his heart beating as if he just ran away from the devil himself.

After he managed to calm down he looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only a quarter passed three in the morning. He got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a large glass. After he did he opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of juice and poured it into the glass. After he did he brought it to his lips and downed it all greedily in one go.

After he finished it he poured himself one more glass and drank it, but this time nowhere near as fast as the first two. When he was finished he made his way upstairs and went back into his room and sat down on his bed and grabbed his head.

Those dreams he didn't know if they would be the end of him if they going on. They were driving him crazy and he was almost afraid to close his eyes at night because of them. They were different now. The women crying out for him had gotten farther than they ever did before, but that was not the newest parts of the dreams.

He had never shown up before now. It was the first time that he had ever shown up and it was certainly the first time that the man, let alone the man asked him to destroy the Holy Grail of all things.

The most prominent one of the dreams that haunted him for as long as he could remember was that it was him surrounded by a field of open grass, fighting off the mud as his arms changed. His skin would turn black as his hands changed into dark emerald claws with two small golden gems on his wrists.

As the hands tried to pull him deeper into the mud he let out roar that was more of a beasts then and then a long curved dark crimson blades grew out on his front arms, cutting several of the arms off as two large grey serrated blades grew out his lower forearm. He would then fight with a renewed effort to get away, and cut more of the arms off.

Yet it all for not as the arms kept grabbing more of him as he roared out again, fighting ferociously as he was pulled deeper into the mud, until her was

When he opened his eyes again, he could feel the mud moving away from him. With renewed effort he struggled against the mud and managed to get his arm out of it. He kept struggling against the mud as more of it seemed to stop trying to hold him down. When his head came out of the mud he saw that he saw that his arm changed again and this time he seemed to be wearing a black bodysuit of some kind and had golden vambraces on his arms.

He breathed tiredly and he struggled against to pull the rest of his body out he felt someone grab his arm. This arm wasn't trying to pull him down into the ground, in fact this one was trying to pull him out of it, to save him.

And then what came after that was…nothing. It would always end there. He didn't know why it always ended there, but he was curious about why it ended there, and he was also curious about why he always seemed to change into some sort of monster in it as well.

It had haunted him time and time again, and no one was really quite sure of what to make of the dream when they went to a psychologist to try and see if they could make sense of it, least of all Hikaru.

He had lost count of how many times that he had been haunted by that very dream, and when they had prescribed him a dream journal that one dream would turn up the most. Others were like fragmented pieces of memories, but they were foggy and he couldn't make them out properly.

When he looked outside the window in the kitchen he noticed that something was wrong. Out in front of it was a completely different house then what he was used to seeing when he looked out the window.

The traditional house that he was so used to seeing wasn't there. The house in the window was a two story modern house that was a little smaller than their own. He made his way outside and looked at several of the houses, compared to their own it was a little strange, since their house now stood out. Not because that there was anything really strange about their home, but because all of the houses around their house were strictly modern while theirs was a mix of both modern and traditional Japan.

One thing he was sure about, they were not in Kyoto anymore. It was too dark out try and figure out where they were and how they got here and he didn't want to run the risk of getting mugged by someone, while trying to figure out where they were. He made his way back inside and closed the door and locked it behind him.

He made his way to the couch and sat down. He wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. He rarely woke up this early in the morning and wasn't quite sure how to pass the time at the moment.

He then smiled as a thought came to him and he made his way back upstairs into his room. He turned on the light and went over to his desk and opened the drawer and pulled several sketch pads and some pencils.

He layed the pads out on the desk and began to lightly sketch the scene from his dream, starting with the man. When he was sure that he got it down he stopped, not because he couldn't remember what happened next, but because he didn't want to draw what happened next.

He then flipped through some of his drawings and smiled as he did. They were of many things, some being of a beautiful scenery that he had seen at one point, and others of people, like Akiko and their parents and some friends that he had made. Some of them were colored as well, either with colored pencils or with paints, depending on what he thought was best for the picture.

Even though he hadn't seen some of his friends for a while he still remembered their features clearly, almost as if he saw them yesterday, when in reality he hasn't seen them in a couple of weeks, or a month in some cases.

Ironic that a amnesic is good with memory, but can't remember anything about himself from before a couple of years ago.

He loved to paint and draw and to cook. He had sent out his collage transcripts to several Culinary or Art schools, but he hasn't received anything back yet from any of them. He loved to cook, but he also loved to paint and draw. Did he want to be a well known artist, yes. Did he want to make a career out of it, yes. Did he want to be famous, no.

He would be happy if he could make a career out of both of them, but he would be happy to make a career out of one of them. What he did want was to make a career out of either of them, or if possible both.

Chuckling at the thought he pulled out several painting and coloring supplies and placed them to the side and pushed them to the side for now. He went back through the drawings and stopped at one of his oldest, and perhaps one of his most unique drawings.

It was a picture of a woman that was a little older than him with blood red hair as well, but aside from the hair none of the picture was colored. There was also several faint marks on it from when he erased some bits, having a hard time trying to get the color right or a part of the face.

The details of her face came to him at random times and when he did get bit of memories of them, but like his dreams they were all fuzzy, like a TV channel with poor reception. It became clearer and clearer over time, but it was still missing some vital bits like the nose and the shape of her eyes. He didn't know she was, but they did look similar to one another, maybe a sibling or a close family member or friend.

He just stared at the painting for a few moments and then yawned. Sleep was catching up to him again and he decided that as much as he didn't want to run the chance of running into another nightmare he should get some sleep and went back to bed and closed his eyes.

**Later in the Morning**

When Hikaru woke up again he looked at the clock on his phone and saw that it was a quarter past seven and decided that now was good time to make breakfast. He was in a better mood then he was this morning, considering that he didn't have another one of those dreams and had a peaceful sleep.

When he looked out the window in the kitchen he sighed when he saw the same house that he saw when he first looked out the window. And there went his hope of that being a hallucination of some kind.

"Hikaru-ni!" Akiko called out getting his attention. He turned and saw her in her pajamas, running down the stairs.

"Yes, Akiko?" he asked.

"Hikaru all of my Type-Moon merchandise are gone! The DVD box sets, my books and manga, my poster, and even my Saber Lion plushy are gone!" She wailed. She would know if someone took the plushy from her of all things. She slept with that in her arms for Kami's sake!

"You lost all your Type-Moon merchandise?" Hikaru questioned.

"I'm not lying take a look," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him up to her room. When they got there he was surprised to see that all of her stuff related to Type-Moon were gone.

"Akiko there's something I need to show you," he said. He then lead her back downstairs and showed her the house, needless to say she was shocked.

"What happened to the Yamatos!" she exclaimed, referring to their former neighbors. They didn't really talk to them much, since the father was always working and the son, Riku if he remembered right wasn't much of a talker.

"I don't know, but after breakfast we're going around…wherever we are and figure out where we and see if we can figure out how we got here."

**Underneath a Building**

Inside a small room filled with computers and several people, two of which, one of them being a dirty blonde haired man and short brunette woman, were working on the computers and the rest of them were sitting in several chairs with papers in their hands, looking into a large massive room with a large turret that they were separated from by a metal door and bullet proof glass.

They could hear the door open and heard someone walking into the room that they were looking into, and weren't surprised to see an armored man with a gun in hand.

The helmet was blue with a three large antennas attached to it and it had large red bug like eyes and a silver mouth guard. He wore blue and silver chest armor with small silver trimming on the collar and most of chest being silver as well, aside from a small golden symbol on one of the pecks with what looked like a silver backpack on his back. He wore small blue rounded shoulder pads and wore blue armor on his biceps. His arm guards were slightly different from one another. The one on his right arm being mostly blue with a silver band on his wrist and small lines of silver on the back of his hand, while the one on his left had more silver armor on top of it.

He had silver knee pads and the rest of his armor from his feet to his upper thighs were covered by smooth blue armor. He put on a silver belt with a large silver box that had a red level system on it and the power source for the armor. He had a box-like gun custom gun in hand.

When he stood in the center of the room he stopped and waited.

The only man in the room by the computers did some last minute check on the armor and when it was finished smiled and then made his way to a microphone, the woman standing next to him.

"Is it ready Tsubaki?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, everything's good to go Himura-senpai," she answered.

"Tetsuya are you ready?" Himura asked through the microphone, not using honorifics on purpose.

"Yes sir," the man in the armor replied.

"G3 test begin," the man said.

A large alarm went off and a red light as well. The turret then fired several large metallic balls at G3. He stepped to the side and twisted to the side, easily dodging the metallic balls as they crashed into the wall.

It fired another one at him, but he easily batted it to the side, causing it to crash into the wall just like all of the others. It fired another one at him, but he managed to catch it before it could hurt him. He then dropped it down onto the ground and raised his gun at the turret.

As it fired several balls of metal at him, he pulled the trigger on his gun for everyone it sent at him, causing them all to blow up, before they could hit him. No matter how many it fired at him, he managed to destroy them all before they could even come close to hitting him, until it stopped firing at him.

The other men were very impressed with G3 performance and smiled and nodded their head in approval, causing Himura and Tsubaki to grin.

"Okay that's enough we're done for today," Himura said, smiling.

"Got it," Tetsuya said. He then went over to a small counter to the side and placed the gun down on it. He then brought his hands up to his head and removed his helmet, revealing a young man in his mid-twenties with long black hair that went down to his neck and blue eyes.

He looked over at the other room and saw him smiling at him and grinning and returned it with his own, and then walked out of the room.

"Excellent the G3 system if performing well, just as expected," Himura answered. "And it's not even done yet."

"Maybe, but you can't deny that this armor is one of a kind," Tetsuya said, getting a proud nod from its creator.

"The higher ups sent a file containing the latest murder. Poor woman first her husband and now her son, it must be hell, both of them were found up in a tree and they think that she'll be next. They want you as close as possible so you'll be Ms. Saeko Takagi's bodyguard for now," Himura said, giving him a vanilla folder.

Tetsuya opened the folder and began skimming the file, just like Himura had said both her husband and son were found dead up in several trees and they want him to guard her.

"So how is the Tiger going to react to you having to skip out on breakfast today?" Himura asked smirking.

"About…just as you would expect," Tetsuya answered, making Himura chuckle.

"That woman is a strange one, but she amuses me so," Himura said, smiling. "Especially when you two are together and the way she acts with you I can't help, but laugh. So how long have you two been dating junior year right?"

"No senior year," Tetsuya corrected.

"Right, because that was the time that you finally realized that she liked you," Himura said. "And the time that she actually managed to show you how she felt and get it through your thick head."

Tetsuya grimaced at that, but couldn't deny it none the less. Apparently she had been trying for years to get his attention, but he didn't notice till she decided to kiss him in front. After that been on several dates and have gone steady ever since. Though no matter how many times he met her family he was still afraid of her grandfather, Raiga Fujimura, who was the head of the yakuza in Fuyuki. Wouldn't you be if you were dating the head of a criminal organization's granddaughter?

"You think that you might tell her about all of this soon," Himura asked, but he didn't answer. "I take it by your silence that you haven't."

"I haven't," Tetsuya sighed. "She's safer this way, Ignorance is bliss."

"It may be bliss, but that ignorance won't save you when you're in danger. You're going to have to tell Taiga one day," Himura countered. "After all nothing lasts forever, especially ignorance in our line of work."

**Hikaru and Akiko**

It was a little later in the morning and the two were exploring the city and seeing what they could find and see if there was any major key.

"Oh god," he groaned. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"We didn't have to leave the house to figure out where we are," he answered. She looked at him curiously for a few moments and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"We're bakas' aren't we," she said, realizing what he meant as did a face palm.

"No we just scared and weren't thinking straight," he said, chuckling. She let out a small laugh as well and seceded that she would take it.

He then looked up and saw a newspaper stand and made his way toward it. He looked at the paper and saw that it said Fuyuki. He bought the paper and read a couple of articles and looked at the date and saw that it took place ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War. That couldn't be right, Fuyuki was a fictional city in a fictional universe. He then made his way back to Akiko. He had to show her the paper.

"Hikaru where are we?" Akiko asked, a little afraid to answer.

"Fuyuki city. Ten years after the Fourth Holy Grail War," he answered, her eyes widened in disbelief when he heard his answer, not that he could blame her.

"Do you think another Grail War is staring or happening?" Akiko said, hoping that she was wrong.

"I don't know think so, remember the Grail Wars take place 60 years apart from one another, but that's not all that's going on," Hikaru said, getting his little sister's attention. "People are being murdered lately some of them being killed by a long blade, but that's normal compared to the others. Some are being found in up in tree branches, others are found buried just underneath the ground, and others drowned."

"Do you think that is a Master like Ryuunosuke?" Akiko shuddered at that as her throat began to dry. She clenched her fist as she breathed. She was afraid and to Hikaru it was as clear as day.

"Ryuunosuke Uryuu is dead. Kiritsugu Emiya killed him, ten years ago," Hikaru said, trying to reassure his little sister. "And even if it is something worse than him then I'll protect you," Hikaru said, hugging her, and Akiko hugged him back. She always felt safe with him and felt that no matter what happened he would always protect her. He might not have been her brother by blood, but she saw him as one and wished that she had met him sooner.

"Shirou-senpai, did you hear what's been going on lately," a girl said. Hikaru looked at who said that and saw a familiar long purple haired girl, wearing a school uniform and a boy with auburn hair.

"You mean the one's involving people being found dead up in nearby trees." Shirou said.

Hikaru heard enough and decided that they needed to leave, before Akiko gets even more scared then she already is. He grabbed her hand and led her away, taking her back to there house, but he accidently bumped into the young man, Shirou.

"Sorry," Hikaru said as he continued his walk. Shirou didn't respond and was quiet as he looked t Hikaru's retreating form.

"Shirou is something wrong?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"N-No, nothing's wrong," Shirou said staring at Hikaru's back. He didn't know why, but something felt… off about him.

"Shirou we have to go or we'll be late for school," Sakura reminded him.

"Right," the boy said, continuing on his way with the purple haired girl. But he still felt that something is off about him.

**Night - Hikaru**

It was late at night in the Kazuki resident and Hikaru sat on the couch thinking of all that they had learned today and all of the dangers that they have learned about today. Akiko was fast asleep in her room.

Could it be possible that another Grail War was going on, yes. Did it scare him, yes. What could he do against a Servant. He hasn't fought a day in his life, while they were heroes of legends and for good reason.

He then gasped as he grasped his head in pain. He groaned as he heard a loud ringing sound and then gasped again as the pain seemed to increase tenfold.

**Tetsuya**

It was late at night and Tetsuya Kobayakawa, was currently in the park wearing jeans a long coat and sneakers. The reason that he was here was because the woman that he was supposed to guard, Saeko Takagi had wanted to take a walk in the park. The reason she was here was because her family after the Fuyuki Fire would come here often on the weekends together to have a good time and celebrate at times, but she wanted some space to grieve alone, so he agreed to follow her from a distance, but still be close enough to act should something happen. As he stood there waiting for her, he saw a familiar figure with long purple hair.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tetsuya questioned.

"Tetsuya-san," Sakura said, surprised to see her sensei's boyfriend. Before either of the two could say anything they heard a woman scream out, causing both of them to turn toward where it came from.

"Sakura stay here," Tetsuya ordered as he cautiously made his way to the purse, his eyes darting from place to place. When he was close enough he picked up the purse and looked through the belongings inside it. He recognized the purse, it was with Ms. Saeko when he had interviewed her earlier.

Sakura stayed where she was and then noticed something hanging in the trees. She walked closer to it and gasped when she realized what it truly was.

"T-Te-Tetsuya!" Sakura called out, getting the older man's attention.

Tetsuya turned around and ran over to where Sakura was and saw a human arm hanging down on the tree and when he looked deeper into the tree branches and saw the woman's body, the woman that he was supposed to guard. Ms. Saeko Takegi.

"Sakura stay close to me," he ordered seriously, and she nodded in rely. He pulled his gun out of his coat pocket and then looked around cautiously, looking for the killer.

Tetsuya took several cautious steps forward and then turned around when he heard a rustling sound and before he could react he was knocked down onto the ground in front of Sakura and dropped his gun.

Sakura gasped as a small ball of light formed on top of its head and shined, letting them see the creature as it studied them.

The creature in front of them resembled a resembled a muscular humanoid leopard and stood up on its hind legs with clawed toes and clawed hands. It had large cat like ears that stood up and its face resembled a leopards as well with a small black nose. It wore a long red scarf that was wrapped around its chin and wore a black belt with a small golden disk as a belt buckle with a long cloth attached to it and had roman leg wraps on its legs. The creature walked toward to them and growled menacingly.

"Sakura run, I'll hold it off!" Tetsuya told her. Sakura looked unsure about what to do for a moment until he said. "Go! Don't worry about me just go!"

Sakura then reluctantly turned around and ran away, running as fast as she could and hoping that he would be alright.

"So you're the bastard behind this," Tetsuya muttered angrily, and launched himself at it. The creature grabbed Tetsuya's neck and held him there, as if he was studying him. After a few seconds the ball of light above its head faded away, and the creature grunted. The creature then threw Tetsuya as if he was a ragdoll to a tree.

Tetsuya let out a gasp when his body hit tree. He looked up and saw the creature walking in the direction that Sakura ran off.

Tetsuya quickly went into his coat pocket and pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly called his team.

Back at the trailer Himura answered the phone and said. "Tetsuya what do you need?"

"I've engaged some kind of monster and it's after a friend of mine! I need the G3 system now, deploy it!" Tetsuya ordered.

"It's here," Himura muttered, balling his hand into a fist. "After ten years of waiting, it's starting up again."

"But we don't have approval from the higher ups to go," Tsubaki said. "And also I haven't managed to put on the last of the modifications and attachments to the weapons."

"We'll have to do with them then and screw the higher ups, Tetsuya needs our help," Himura countered. He then put the headset back on his head and said. "Tetsuya hold on we're on our way."

"Get everything set up Tsubaki, I'll drive," Himura said as he quickly ran toward the front of the trailer and turned on the engine. He quickly opened the garage door and drove out of the garage as they made their way to Tetsuya location.

Tetsuya quickly ran toward the creature. He doubted he could beat that thing at the moment, but the least he could do was slow it down and wait for the others to arrive.

Tetuya aimed his gun at the creature's head and fired several bullets at it. The bullets bounced off of its body as if they were nothing more than light taps on its body. The creature turned around and looked at Tetsuya as he fired several more bullets at it. As the creature looked at him the bullets stopped in mid-air and then disintegrated.

Tetsuya stared at the creature, his mind now knowing that his thoughts were correct. The creature was created by magic. The creature then turned around and began running, no doubt running after Sakura.

"Damn it," Tetsuya muttered as he quickly ran after it, he already lost friends and family years ago, like hell he was going to lose more of them.

As he ran after the creature he heard the sirens of the G Trailer and couldn't have been happier. He turned his head and saw the trailer and quickly ran toward it taking off his coat and opened the door and entered the trailer.

"Never thought I would see the day, that we used the G3 system in actual combat situations," Himura said as he gave Tetsuya a silver jumpsuit.

"Well, there's the first time for everything," Tetsuya said as he put on the jumpsuit and zipped it up. He then walked toward the where the pieces of G3's armor stood and put on the chest plate. He then held his hands out as Himura and Tsubaki put on the armguards. He then attached the large battery to his belt as Himura grabbed the helmet and put it on his head and after a few moments the helmet completely covered Tetsuya's head. Tetsyua turned on the helmets camera. Himura then gave him the Guard Acceler, which looked like a metal baton, and could electrocute its opponents.

"Equipping the G3 System is finished," Tsubaki said, looking at the T.V that was connected to G3 helmet camera.

G3 went over to his bike and inserted the Guard Acceler into it, with it acting as the key. The bike started up as the back hatch of trailer opened up and a small ramp came out from underneath, the bike being pushed back in the process.

"2-1-2-3, G3 System engaging in a battle operation," Tsubaki said, having already put on a head set as she typed onto a computer.

"Releasing the Guard Chaser," Himura said, and then flipped lever. What was holding the bike in place then let go and the bike fell back. When his bike was on the road he turned the engine and sped off as fast as he could, intent on finding Sakura.

_'Sakura, I will save you,'_ G3 thought, determined.

**Sakura**

Sakura ran as fast as she could and stopped by one of the buildings to catch her breath. She didn't know if Tetsuya was alright, she hopped that he was. She then heard what sounded like running and turned and her eyes widened when she saw the tiger like monster running toward her.

The creature then leaped toward her, but before it could touch her something had rammed into it, sending it flying back. Sakura turned and saw an armored man on a police bike.

He got off of the bike and turned toward her and said. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Tetsuya," Sakura said, surprised. G3 nodded his head, showing that she was indeed right.

"Tetsuya you have approval to fire," Tsubaki said, over the comms.

"Roger," G3 said. G3 pressed a button on one of the handles of his motorcycle, and a small compartment opened it up. G3 placed his hand inside and pulled out a large box-like gun with a scope on the top of it.

"GM-01 active!" Tsubaki said. It was then that he had heard the sirens and knew that it was the G-Trailer. He was relieved that it was close by, and turned toward Sakura.

"Sakura, stay by the trailer," G3 ordered. He then began walking forward with his gun at the ready, looking for any sign of it.

Inside the trailer, Himura was looking at the sonar and saw that the creature was indeed close to them and hasn't left the area.

"Tetsuya, be careful its close by," Himura warned. "Also kick its ass for me."

"Got it," G3 answered.

As he cautiously walked forward he looked to his left and to his right and saw the leopard creature calmly walking forward.

G3 quickly aimed his gun at the creature and quickly began firing round after round at the creature. The bullets hit the creature's body, but like before when he first confronted the monster it didn't even so much flinch as the bullets hit its body.

"It didn't work impossible!" G3 said. Just like the suit, the gun was designed and made with the most advanced technology that they could get, and it wasn't done either, but nonetheless it should've done something to it and made it stumble at the least. This creature wasn't what the suit was designed for, but for it to be able to withstand the bullets that the gun fired, it had to something else.

Before he could do anything else the creature launched itself forward and attacked him. G3 managed to grab it's arms as the wrestled back. G3 raised his arm into the arm to slam the butt of the gun down onto its body, but the creature smacked his forearm with its free arm, causing him to drop the gun.

"GM-01 is lost! Status separated," Tsubaki informed Himura.

The two struggled in place for a moment and then moved back. The creature tried punching him, but G3 managed to grab its arm and then threw it to the side as he did a high spin-kick, but the creature ducked down and spun on its heel and kicked him away, sending him flying onto the hood of a car that was near the trailer and Sakura, the roof of it caving from the weight.

"A strong shock to the battery unit! Battery unit down to 80 percent output!" Tsubaki said, making Himura ball his hands into fists at his station. He had designed and built that armor. Several years of work had gone into its construction and Tetsuya had to prove himself worthy of it, even though he knew that Tetsuya was the perfect man to use that armor. Granted it wasn't finished yet, Tsubaki still hadn't put on the final attachments to it, but that wasn't what was frustrating him the most.

What was frustrating him the most was that it wasn't fighting against the reason that he had created it in the first place. It wasn't fighting what he had made that armor to fight that was angering him.

Outside the trailer the creature slowly stood up from its crouched position as G3 managed to get off of the roof of the car, but before he could do anything the creature kicked him sending him into the car doors.

The creature grabbed his neck and tried to choke him, but G3 managed to make it let go and punched it, sending it stumbling. He continued his assault and punched it stomach several times and jumped on its back and wrapped his arms around it. The creature struggled in his hold for a few moments, but managed to break free. G3 then kicked it away, sending it flying, but just like the cat species it resembled it managed to land on its feet gracefully on the roof of a car.

The creature jumped off of the car and stood behind it. G3 charged forward as the creature placed his claws on the car and pushed it forward with all of its might. The car drove forward and before G3 could react the car had rammed into his armor, the armor sparking as he rolled on the roof of the car and then off onto the hard ground.

"The chest unit is severely damaged!" Tsubaki informed.

The car continued forward and Sakura had to move out of the way, lest she be hit next. She managed to move out of the way in time as it continued forward and crashed into another car, both of them exploding.

G3 turned toward the explosion and when he turned around he saw the creature was right in front of him and before he could do anything it smacked him with one of its claws.

He hit the ground, but managed to quickly turn himself around and kick it away, giving himself enough time to stand up. He then charged forward and managed to punch it a few times before it managed to recover, and kick him away, sending him flying until he hit the ground, landing next to Sakura.

The creature walked forward and made its way to the trailer. It walked right past G3 who struggled to stand up from the pain coursing through his body and kept walking toward Sakura.

The creature raised its clawed hand into the air, ready to attack her, but before it could attack her it stopped and lowered its hand. They heard footsteps coming toward them and the creature turned away from her and looked at where they were coming from.

The creature growled as it turned toward where it was coming from and Sakura and G3 looked at where it was coming from as well, but could only make see a bright light around the person's waist and an outline of armor around the person's body, with horns.

The person walked closer to them and stopped when he stood next to the two cars and after a moment one of the cars let out a small explosion, the light from the fire letting them see what the person looked like now as the leopard creature jerked in surprise.

The person wore a black bodysuit underneath a golden chest plate that had silver on the sides and a black rectangular gem in the center of it. His shoulder pads were black and silver were that were pointed upward. His helmet was black with a silver mouth guard and had a golden face plate that were connected to a set of golden horns that resembled a stag beetles with a small sapphire gem connected to a silver stripe running down the center of his helmet with large red bug-like eyes that were similar to G3's and a silver mouth guard as well. On his arms he wore golden vambraces on his arms that had silver trimming. Around his waist he wore a red belt with buttons on the side of it with a large golden gem in the center of it. He wore gold and silver knee pads and had golden anklets as well.

**"Agito,"** the creature growled out.

"Agito?" G3 said, looking at the armored man, and Sakura as well. The person stared at the creature in front of him as the creature growled angrily at him.

**"AGITO!"** The creature roared angrily. It then ran forward and jumped into the air and leapt at Agito, its clawed hand raised into the air, to strike him.

Agito easily managed to avoid the attack, and when it swung its other arm at him he blocked it with his arm and then punched it. The creature swung its arm at Agito again and Agito easily blocked the attack and spun on the heel of his foot and slammed his elbow into its back, sending it stumbling forward. It turned around and swung its arm at Agito again, but just like before Agito turned around and punched the creature away.

Sakura went over to G3 and helped him off of the ground and nodded in head in thanks. The two then turned back to see the battle between Agito and the creature

The creature and Agito stared at one another as they walked in a circle as G3 and Sakura watched the fight, wondering what would happen next.

The creature was the first to react and charged forward at Agito. Agito grabbed the creatures arm and spun around and threw the creature away from him.

The creature flew through the air and landed on the hard concrete just a couple of feet away from G3 and Sakura. Sakura quickly took several steps back as G3 got in front of her protectively, ready to fight again if he had to. The creature got up and turned around and growled at Agito angrily, ignoring Sakura and G3.

Agito brought his hands down to his side as several more horns fanned out on Agito's head, making it look like that he now had a crown on his head. He brought his left foot forward and extended his arms as he raised them to chest level, one of his palms facing downward, and the other facing downward, his stance resembling that of a martial arts stance. A golden symbol that resembled Agito's helmet appeared under his feet and as he raised his hands into the air the symbol was absorbed into feet.

The creature ran at Agito as Agito leaped into the air and did a jump kick. Agito flew through the air and then in one quick moment his foot hit the creature. The creature was sent flying back as if it was hit by a car rather than a man and landed on its back as it skidded on the ground. Agito gracefully landed on the ground in the same martial arts stance that he had done before he kicked the creature away. The creature shakily got up as a small ball of light formed above its head. making both Sakura and G3 watch as the creature held its chest and groaned in pain.

The creature then blew up in a large explosion of fire, making both Sakura and G3 take a few cautious steps back.

They looked over to where Agito stood and saw him slowly stand up and place his hands back at his sides. The extra horns that had appeared when he had kicked the creature fanned themselves back into the larger set of horns, making look like they were never there in the first place.

Agito turned his head and looked at G3 and the girl, both of them wondering what he would do next. G3 ignored the pain coursing through his body and stood up in front of Sakura protectively, ready to act in case Agito attacked them next.

Agito stared at the two for a few more moments and then turned around and began walking away from them.

G3 and Sakura watched as Agito walked away from them. G3 was glad that Agito was only interested in fighting the creature, and not him. If he did then there was no doubt in his mind that he would lose. He had easily beaten that thing, whereas he was easily getting beaten by that monster.

Sakura though felt calm and safe around him, and had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything to harm them, so long as they didn't do anything to provoke him.

Unknown to them, someone was watching the fight. The man had tanned skin, red eyes, and blue hair that had a ponytail that went down his back, and had piercings in his ears. He wore a marine bodysuit with silver runes running across it, and he held a long red spear in his hand.

This man was the Servant Lancer.

"What the hell," Lancer said to himself out loud, staring at the armored warrior as he left. He was about to attack the creature after it killed the girl when the silver and blue armored guy showed and stopped the thing before he had a chance to fight it.

He had considered stepping in and fighting the creature to save them, but quickly shot the idea down. If he did reveal himself then he would have to kill them since those were part of the rules, no matter how much he didn't want to, since they were just innocent bystanders at the wrong place at the wrong time.

What really caught his attention though was the third man, Agito.

The way he fought the leopard creature showed that he had some experience and had the power to back it up. That kick at the end though seemed to give off as much power as a Noble Phantasm to.

The two were connected to one another, if the creature's reaction was anything to go by and had attacked him as if he were a hated enemy. He would know he had made plenty of them back when he was alive.

_'Well looks like things just got a lot more interesting,' _the man thought smirking, and thinking that he possibly found the next Master in the war. _'Hope that you and me fight soon Agito, and when we do, I'm the one who's going to win. I hope you don't disappoint.'_

He then stood up and jumped onto the roof of the building next to him, making his way back to his Master. She would definitely be interested to hear about what he had seen tonight, that's for sure.

**Early the Next Morning**

Hikaru groaned as he woke up the next morning. After a few minutes he noticed that something was wrong. He was in the living room of their house. He didn't know how he got here or what happened. The last thing that he remembered was that he was in his room painting and then after that…nothing.

"What the hell," he muttered, trying to remember, but he couldn't remember anything at all.

"Hikaru," Akiko said, getting his attention. He turned around and saw his sister in her pajamas looking at him in concern.

"Akiko is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I saw your bike outside when I woke up again and I was worried," Akiko answered, his eyes widened when she said that and he quickly rushed outside to check on it.

When he got outside he saw his motorcycle in the drive way and quickly ran over it to look it over. When he stood next to it he quickly looked it over to make sure that there were no marks or scratches.

It looked alright, but then saw that his keys were still in the ignition. He hesitantly pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at them. This only made him wonder even more what he did last night. He never left his keys in the ignition and always put his motorcycle back in the garage for safe keeping.

"I don't know, but I want to know that to," he sighed, wishing that he could remember what happened last night and what he did.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked. Cooking will help him get his mind off of this and maybe help him calm down.

**Later**

It was currently mid-day, but it was getting pretty close to night, in about another hour or so it would be dark. Hikaru was out for a late night walk to kill some stress. Akiko had decided to stay home for now try to pass the time, while he went out for a walk.

As he walked back to the house he heard the ringing and brought a hand to his head to steady himself.

He turned toward where the ringing was coming from the strongest and saw that it was coming the strongest from a small forest of trees. Despite his better judgment decided to listen to it and move toward it. He didn't know how long he walked, but the more he walked the stronger the feeling became, and was having a feeling of déjà vu for some reason.

He soon heard the sound of metal hitting metal and despite his instincts telling him to run away, to run as fast as he can to get away from here he didn't. He felt as if he needed to do this for some unexplainable reason, almost as if his curiosity or fate had taken over his entire being and was forcing him to walk here. As he walked he felt a pain in his chest form, but ignored it.

When he walked past several trees he saw a man with red eyes, and blue hair that had a ponytail that went down his back, and had piercings in his ears. He wore a marine bodysuit with silver runes running across it, and he held a long red spear in his hand.

He seemed to be fighting a leopard creature that stood up on its hind legs that had its own weapon in hand with white marking an a white scarf with a spear in hand.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but I don't really care. You're putting up one hell of a fight and that's good enough for me!" the man said, grinning as he blocked another attack with his spear. "But it doesn't matter what the hell you, I'm still going to win!"

He then spun his spear and managed to knock out its own weapon and charged forward and thrusted the tip of his weapon where the heart of the creatures should be. The creature groaned and roared as a ball of light appeared above its head and it exploded in a bust if fire. The man let out a chuckle as he spun his spear in his hand, but then he noticed Hikaru and frowned.

"Damn it, sorry kid, nothing personal, but the rules say no witnesses," the man said, as he lifted his spear up into the air and Hikaru's eyes widened. That confirmed what he was hoping he wasn't.

A Servant.

Hikaru guessed that it had to be Lancer, because of the spear and as Lancer charged forward he quickly duck down, almost as if by instinct and just barely managed to avoid getting stabbed by his spear. He then punched him away and to his surprise managed to push him back.

Hikaru quickly took advantage of what little time that he had and quickly ran away. He felt a warning bell go off in his head and quickly moved to the side, just barely dodging the tip of the spear and then elbowed the man in the chest, only sending him stumbling. And quickly ran behind several trees.

"It's strange kid, you don't have that look in your eye that you've seen battle, but the way that your body acts is almost as if it had definitely seen it, and fought in several battles, since its going off of instinct," Lancer admitted out loud. "Wonder why?"

Hikaru groaned softly in pain behind a tree as he brought his hand up to his chest. His vision began to blur, until he could hardly make anything out in front of him as the pain grew. He wanted to scream out as the pain grew, but doing so would get the Lancer's attention. A bright light appeared around his waist and revealed the same belt that Agito wore.

He clawed at his chest as the light grew, covering his entire form from view. And after a few moments revealed Agito in his place breathing heavily, as the gem on his chest plate began to shine.

Lancer felt a massive prana burst and turned around and saw a bright light behind one of the trees.

"What the hell," he muttered as he readied his spear. The kid had a lot of Prana that was for sure, but now he had a sudden burst of it and was growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

Agito breathed heavily and then used the tree to balance himself as he slowly fell onto the ground. When he did hit the ground a bright light appeared around his form as his armor vanished and he reverted back into Hikaru. Hikaru blinked wondering when he hit the ground and blacked out. The last thing that he remembered was hiding behind the tree and then nothing afterwards.

He looked up into the air and saw a ball of energy floating in the air and watched as it slowly flew down toward the ground and when it touched it the energy grew into a large circle that glowed brightly in the light. The circle was large and had five smaller circles inside it as pentagonal points. Each of the circles had a marking inside of them that represented earth, water, fire, and lightning with the center holding several runes that overlapped one another that looked like a portal.

The center of it began to glow brightly and forced Hikaru and Lancer to cover their eyes from the light and as soon as it began it quickly began to die down, the array vanishing with it, Hikaru and Lancer opened their eyes to look they saw two people around Hikaru's age standing where the runic array was just moments ago.

The first was Japanese girl around his age with pink hair that was in small pigtails in the back that were tied together by a blue bow and had two bangs that hung off of her face and went down to her shoulders, framing it. She wore a dark blue Japanese-style kimono that didn't cover the top part of her cleavage and was opened at the sides with loose arm sleeves over most of her arms, leaving her porcelain-white shoulders bare. She wore long thigh high purple leggings with traditional sandals. What caught his attention the most however several appendages that he knew for a fact shouldn't be on a person. She had a pair of russet colored fox ears on her heard and a large bushy orange tail with a white patch that Hikaru wanted to cuddle up to and wanted to squeeze her ears, but resisted the urge.

He had a weakness for cute and fluffy things sue him.

The second girl seemed was European and seemed to be around his age as well, and looked like Saber from Fate/Zero, but there were some differences between the two. She had the same blonde hair that she kept in a bun, aside from some strands that stood up like an antenna, and had the same green eyes and creamy skin and seemed to be the same height and had the same petite build, but that was it. She was dressed in a military-style red dress that clung tightly to her that was almost completely backless, aside from a few straps and exposed some of the top part of her rear and she turned around he saw her …well developed bust, that seemed to be much larger then Saber's, revealing that she was more well-endowed. The worst part of it though was the white lace that she wore underneath the red dress with the front of it having translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt, letting him see that she wore golden sabatons and greaves, and he even saw her underwear! In some lighting it was almost completely transparent even!

To Hikaru it was one of the most scandalous outfits that he had ever seen and he quickly blushed and turned away and had to keep reminding himself that he was NOT a pervert and stop staring at the two beautiful women.

"What the hell! You're one of the Seven, and you got not one, but two Servants! This is bullshit!" Lancer cried out angrily.

The two Servants looked around the area and the Servant in red noticed Lancer and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, ready to act should he try anything and the fox girl's eyes widened when she saw him as tears gathered up in the corner of her eyes.

"M-M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mas-Master!" the fox girl cried out and lunged herself at Hikaru. Before Hikaru could do anything the fox girl grabbed and hugged him with all of her might, making him gasp from her strength. The cry had gotten her partner's attention, who quickly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Hikaru.

"Praetor," she whispered, quietly as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry and wanted to hug him as well. Hikaru wasn't quite sure what was going on or why both of the Servants that he had summoned were reacting this way, but it was then that he noticed something.

He felt something wet hit his chest and realized that the fox girl was crying. Hikaru was surprised that she was crying and then began to hear her hiccup. Hikaru began patting and rubbing her back in a soothing manner, like he would do with Akiko when she was sad.

When she calmed down enough she let go of him and looked at him with a smile on her face, her golden eyes red and puffy from just crying, but after a few moments she her smile dropped and she frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked and got a cheerful nod from her. "Can you please get off of me?"

The fox girl looked like she wanted didn't want to, but then reluctantly got off of him. Hikaru then shakily stood up and looked at Lancer.

"Sorry that you guys had to show up like this," Hikaru said to the two Servants that he had summoned. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, but he wasn't really complaining because if they didn't then he would most likely have been skewered by Lancer already. "But I'm glad you showed when you did."

The two Servants then looked over at Lancer as he spun his spear in hand, ready to act as soon as they make the first move.

"You need not worry Praetor, while the time of our summoning could've been better, it is still good to see that despite all that has happened before we were summoned you had managed to hold your own against him," the Servant in red said, smiling in approval.

"Master whether it be a enemy Servant or some common fodder I will grind them into a paste," the Servant in blue said. "Even if you aren't clear about why you need one, I've will be your destined wife that was brought back from the imperial tomb!"

Lancer and Hikaru eyes widened at that as they looked at her, a little weirded out by what she said. Hikaru got a sense of déjà vu for some reason and blushed a little from what she said, her partner glaring at her. Hikaru's eyes widened at the word wife as his mouth dropped a little in shock. This was NOT what he was expecting! He wanted a wife yeah, but this was a bit much and he just met the cute fox girl and the cute blonde. This was not how he pictured this day would go at all.

"Ah, you seem a little apprehensive. Um…you are my master…right?" she asked, looking down at him hopefully.

Hikaru could see the hopeful look in her eyes and the happiness behind them, and something else that he wasn't quite sure off.

"Clearly he wasn't expecting such words coming from your mouth, and you have clearly forgotten something important," the blonde Servant stated as she walked closer to him, until she stood right in front of him, smiling. "I won't ask how privileged you feel for summoning me. I give you my blessing! I give you the honor of being my Master!"

She then grabbed Hikaru's hand as and helped him to his feet. After she did he hissed in pain from the hand that she grabbed as the Servant in blue grabbed his other hand, glaring at the red Servant. A sharp, painful, warmth went through his arm, like he had placed his arm in a hot fire or got cut by a warm blade.

When it was gone he rolled up the sleeve on his arm and his eyes couldn't help, but widen at what he saw. On his arm that looked divided into three sections and looked like a crest of an extravagant sword, that was followed by another similar to it, the form resembling Risei's own, during the Fourth Holy Grail War before he was killed.

They were Command Seals.

_'I'm a…I'm a… I'm a Master,'_ Hikaru thought, stunned by what he was now.

Command Seals were proof that he had Servant, which were a Heroic Spirit and meant he was a Master and a participant in the Holy Grail War. The Command Seals allowed him to give three absolute commands that the Servant could not disobey.

Heroic Sprits were heroes whose deeds were acknowledged long after their deaths; like William Wallace, King Arthur, and Achilles.

The Holy Grail War was a competition between Seven Magi, and was created hundreds of years ago. The last one standing would receive the Holy Grail, which would allow them to have any wish that they want.

That didn't make sense since the Fourth Grail War was ten years ago.

_'It must have something to do with the corruption of the Grail in the Third Grail War,' _Hikaru thought, remembering what he read about the Third Grail War. The Holy Grail had been corrupted by Angra Mainyu after the Third Grail War.

"Yay! The contract is established! I look forward to fighting by your side master!" the fox girl cheered happily and hugged him as tight as she could, causing him to groan under the strength of her hug and pulled his face into her cleavage.

_'Please don't let her be like Kurumu from Rosario + Vampire and let this be a common thing with her!'_ Hikaru thought desperately as he struggled in her grip and tried to get out of her hug, but couldn't as he started to desperately fight to get a breath of air. What a way to go the war hadn't even officially started apparently and he was going to die by suffocation by his one of his own Servants at this rate. Then again there were worse ways to go, being stabbed by Lancer's spear as one, or impaled by many of Gilgamesh's weapons at once, and being used as a sacrifice for the Caster in the Fourth Holy Grail War for summoning one of his familiars or be killed by his master, because of his obsession. Yeah he would rather die by suffocation then any of that at this point in time.

Still didn't change the fact that he was hoping that they wouldn't run into Gilgamesh or Kotomine. They were the last people that he wanted to run into.

"I do believe that you mean OUR Master," the red Servant stated, glaring at her partner angrily, as she grabbed Hikaru and pulled him out of her partner's cleavage and held him closer to her. Hikaru took a large deep breath of air and was happy to finally get some oxygen flowing back into his lungs.

"Thanks for that," Hikaru said, grateful.

"It was no problem Master," the blonde Servant said, smiling. Her 'partner' then began to growl at her angrily as she glared at her.

"Oi! Are you three done with your little love fest already!" Lancer cried out, angry about being ignored. Seriously one moment he was about to finish someone off, the next they summoned not one, but two Servants, and then a whole bunch of lovey dubby stuff that looked like it came straight out from a romance novel happens.

Why can't he get a break?

She held her arm out and summoned a large dark scarlet jagged long sword that one would think that it was made from a several large spikes rather than straight metal. The sword seemed to be as large as her, but despite her build she seemed to have no trouble using it. On the blade he saw a faint inscription on it that said _Regnum Caelorum et Gehenna._

Hikaru would look up what that meant when he wasn't in a life threatening situation.

Her partner held out her hand and a regal gold and blue mirror appeared around her body and floated around her.

The Servant of the sword charged forward and lunged at Lancer, who managed to block it with his spear. When she pulled back Lancer swung his spear and she blocked it with her sword and then swung again, both of them trying to land a blow on the other.

The Fox girl held out her hand as a tag appeared in her hand and threw it at the man.

"Crap!" Lancer exclaimed, moving out of the way of the tag. When the tag hit the tree the tag exploded into a large burst of fire, destroying several of the trees. He turned around and just barely managed to block Avenger's attack in time, if he hadn't then he probably would've died.

When he landed on the ground he grinned savagely, as he prepared himself to attack, but stopped and his grin to vanish.

"Damn, sorry kiddies, but my Master needs me at the moment so see ya!" Lancer exclaimed, turning around and leaving. The three waited a few moments before doing anything, wanting to make sure that he was actually gone. When they were sure that he was gone they allowed themselves to relax.

"Okay, now that that guy is gone can you two tell me who you guys are?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh sorry Master, but with the enemy Servant around we got caught up in the moment. I am the Servant Saver. I specialize in long-range magic," the Servant, now known as Savior said.

Hikaru blinked after hearing that, he had expected her to say Caster honestly and had never heard of the Savior Class, let alone a Servant under it. Savior, never really appeared in any of the Type-Moon books or anime that he could recall, especially an adorable fox girl.

"And what about me, Praetor, what class do you think I am of?" the red Servant questioned, smiling at him.

"From the sword I'm guessing you're a Saber," Hikaru said, motioning to the sword in her hand. The Servant brightened at what he had said, but then hung her in sadness.

"I would've loved to be summoned as a Saber, but I'm actually a…Avenger," the Servant, now known as Avenger said, disappointed. "Truly the Saber Class is the best out of all them, so it would be right to assume that I am of the Saber Class, but while I could be summoned as one, but I wasn't, and was summoned under the Avenger Class."

Hikaru looked at her questioningly, a little surprised that one of his Servants was under that class of all things, the last time a Servant under that class was summoned was when Angra Mainyu was summoned and corrupted the Holy Grail.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you guys astralize so no one sees, and follow me back to my place," Hikaru suggested. The last thing that he needed was to draw attention to himself, especially a Magus's and another Master in the Holy Grail War.

The two were quiet for a moment and looked at one another and then nodded their nodded their heads in acceptance. Hikaru kept expecting them to disappear from his sight, but that never happened.

"Huh, I can't astralize," Saver said, getting Hikaru's attention.

"It appears that I can't either Praetor," Avenger said, looking at Saver.

_'Well that's just great,'_ Hikaru thought sarcastically.

If his Servants couldn't astralize then he couldn't use a command seal to try and save them from an attack that would certainly kill them if it hit them.

Oh he could already see Akiko laugh at him for this and then be worried sick about what they just got into.

"Look then can you at least change your outfits?" he asked, hoping that they could do that at the least. For a moment nothing happened until a bright light happened an their clothes were replaced, the outfits causing him to blush.

Avenger wore a sleeveless red blouse that revealed an ample amount of her cleavage like her dress with a short red skirt that didn't even reach her knees and had black trimming on certain parts, making it look like it was divided into three layers. She also wore with it socks that had frills on them as well and pointed high heel shoes as well. In a way she looked like a ballerina that one would find in a dance studio or someone who aspired to be one.

Saver on the other hand was the complete opposite and wore a light-pink jacket that with the zipper half-way down, letting everyone see that she wore a silver necklace around her neck and her red bra. She also wore black short shorts and matching thigh-highs with frills and black boots. She had forgone the bow that she wore and instead had her hair in two that ran down her shoulders, and had kept her fox ears and tail.

Hikaru groaned as he brought a hand up to his head and cradled it, feeling a slight headache coming on from all that had just happened.

Considering their outfits he was starting to wonder if he should've just let them stay in the clothes that they wore before, but quickly dismissed the idea. This was probably the closest that he was going to get to them in normal clothing, but at least it was modern, but he still knew that they would get quite a bit of attention.

If you saw a blonde green eyed European woman wearing a revealing red dress and a girl with fox ears and a tail with her jacket opened, letting people see her lingerie and ample cleavage wouldn't you stare?

"Saver can you please pull the zipper on your jacket up?" Hikaru asked. He really didn't need this after all the stuff that he had been through today.

Saver giggled lightly, she found his innocence rather adorable. She pulled the zipper up slightly, covering the bra, but still letting people see a good amount of her cleavage.

He then led them back to his house and ignored the looks that they were getting and ignored the talking about them. Some people though just looked at them strangely for a moment and then continued on, no doubt on their way home as well.

After they returned home they changed back into the clothes that they wore before and Hikaru blushed when he looked at Avenger and quickly turned away to hide his blush.

"Praetor, what is wrong?" Avenger asked, noticing his blush. Ever since they had saved him from the Servant Lancer and made their way back to his home she noticed that he would blush whenever he looked at them, even before they changed their outfits, and Saver was wondering what why he kept doing that to, but decided not to say anything about it. Hikaru looked at for a moment and then looked away to hide his blush, his blush growing.

"Avenger, what is wrong with your skirt?" Hikaru asked, going straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Avenger questioned not really sure what he was talking.

"Y-Your skirt…its see through and ca-can see eve-everything!" He stuttered, blushing like a tomato. "Aren't you worried about people seeing you're…panties?"

"No, not at all. I am letting people see and gaze upon my beauty," Avenger replied smiling as she brought her hands to her hips, as if she was posing for a photographer. Hikaru's blush grew to the point that it matched his hair color and heard Akiko, snickering in the background.

"Don't even THINK about it!" Hikaru exclaimed, glaring at Akiko, who was smirking.

"So which one of them is your girlfriend?" Akiko teased, smiling, causing the three to blush. Saver immediately grabbed him and pulled her into her cleavage.

"He will be MY husband!" Saver declared as he struggled in her vice-like grip.

_'So far my thoughts of her being like Kurumu are becoming a reality,' _Hikaru thought. The only thing missing would be her going on about him being her destined one and then she would be spot on. Even though he was blacking out he enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his face, they were so soft and firm, like a marshmallow. His vision started to darken as he closed his eyes. His last thoughts being. _'This is probably better than most deaths that I could get in this universe.'_

"No he will not! If he will be anyone's husband then he shall be mine!" Avenger refuted, glaring at her _'partner'_ as she ripped Hikaru from her grasp.

"Please stop arguing over me," Hikaru said, but then noticed something. Akiko was smiling and laughing. That was good, it was good to see her not worry about something and laugh. The two Servants reluctantly let him go and Hikaru said his thanks to them.

"Master do you anything about the Grail War and everything that it involves," Saver asked.

"Yeah I know about it," Hikaru said.

"Good then all we have to do now, is register with the mediator of the Holy Grail War at the church tomorrow morning," Avenger said, smiling.

"Yeah, Akiko why don't you show them around the house," Hikaru suggested, hoping that she would agree.

"Okay," she said, grabbing their hands and showing them around the house. After they left he sat down in the chair and rubbed his head, feeling a slight headache coming on. He pulled out his iPhone and opened up the internet and typed in the inscription that he saw on her sword earlier into the search bar. When he got the results it said that it was Latin and that it meant _The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell_.

He then typed in any heroes that had such an inscription on their sword, but nothing came up. He couldn't think of any heroes that had such an inscription on their weapon, let alone a sword.

He then looked up the word that Avenger kept calling him, Praetor. When the page finished loading it said that it was a title granted by the government of Ancient Rome to men acting in one of two official capacities: the commander of an army or an elected magistrate.

Okay so Avenger was Roman, that made things a little easier, but that still left a lot of possibilities about who she could really be, for all he knew people today might think that she was male when she was alive, King Arthur being proof of that.

He then thought about Saver. She was obviously Japanese, her outfit and facial features being proof of that. He then decided to try something, even though he doubted that it would work and decided to try and see if he could get on the Type-Moon wiki. He typed it in and wasn't surprised when he got no matches. Eh it was worth a shot at the least.

He then sighed as he placed thoughts aside for now and put his phone back in to his pocket and leaned back into his chair.

They would probably tell him who they were when they was ready, no sense working himself to death to figure it out when they would tell him eventually, he would just have to be patient. When the group came back the two Servants looked like they had something important to say.

"Master we would like to make it clear that we would prefer to sleep in your room with you," Saver said, causing Hikaru to blush.

"No absolutely not!" Hikaru denied vehemently. Who knows what they would do to him in his sleep. They wouldn't kill intentionally, but they might suffocate him to death, by using him as a teddy bear, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his 'soldier' if they slept with him in the same bed. The last thing that he wanted was to suffer the righteous female fury!

"Praetor while I do not like…Saver, I do not mind if were to share a room, in fact I would be delighted," Avenger said, sounding somewhat happy about it. "But I must insist that we do, a enemy Servant could sneak into the house and kill you, while you slept and we might not be fast enough to act, should that happen," Avenger argued.

"Look neither of you are going to share a bed with me and that it, no exceptions! For now both of you can use the guest rooms next to mine and Akiko's room. I get it you two are my Servants and that you need to protect me, but I refuse to sleep in the same room with either of you. We just met one another," Hikaru said, hoping that they would agree to it, but then he noticed something. They seemed hurt by what he had said, almost as if he had slapped him when he said that last bit.

Both of them looked like they wanted to argue for now, but both of them stopped themselves from saying something as Hikaru sighed in relief, grateful that they decided to drop it for now.

"Master, you're house needs a bounded field set up to let us know if a Servant is here or if a Magus comes, would it be alright if I set one up?" Saver asked.

"Go right ahead," Hikaru said, letting her go off to make one.

"Well how do you think that we ended up in another universe?" Akiko whispered, hoping that he had some sort of explanation for this, but doubted it.

"At the moment there is only one possible explanation about how we got here," Hikaru said, making his little sister look at him curiously. She then realized who he was talking about and nodded her head in agreement.

There was only one person that came to their minds about how they got into the Fate/Stay Night Universe.

"Damn you Zelretch!" The two yelled out in anger, believing that he is the reason that he was here. After all from what they had read he does a lot of crazy things to amuse himself if what they read and the fanfics are anything to go by. The two Servants looked at the two siblings curiously, wondering why they were damning this Zelretch and what he had done to them.

* * *

More of Hikaru's unknown past will be revealed as the story progresses and who the other Kamen Riders are, like Gills. And what the organization that Tetsuya works for true purpose is.

Also I'm considering co-writing some of my fics, this one's definitely on the list. if someone's interested please let me know, and we can work on them together and get them moving along.

Well let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
